


The Grudgingly Acquainted

by micah_n10 (micah)



Series: The Grudgingly Acquainted [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micah/pseuds/micah_n10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly graduated genin Iruka, is lost in the forest and completely alone—or not, if you count that weird ANBU boy who won't go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [kita_the_spaz](http://kita-the-spaz.livejournal.com/).

Iruka knew being a ninja meant many things. He'd been taught them all, and then some, while still at the academy after all. And he knew now, being a newly graduated genin, he was no longer just a child but an adult with adult responsibilities.

He fought for his village, for his precious people, and he braved his fears to protect his team. He knew being a ninja meant putting his life on the line, that it meant dying for your village, willingly, if need be. And just as all graduates had been drilled again and again, he was aware that being a ninja meant making judicious decisions—though he did have to look that word up when the instructors first used it.

To Iruka, being a ninja meant never giving up. It meant he had to train hard and become stronger. He had to live up to certain expectations. His own, his parents, his teachers and his friends. It meant he wasn't afraid, or if he was, he hid it well—just like the Sandaime Hokage once said.

He'd been taught, another lesson at the academy, that being a ninja meant you did all you could to not get separated from your teammates. Or that you were smart enough to find your way back to camp if you did. It meant paying attention to your surroundings.

Iruka snorted at that last thought. Being a ninja definitely did _not_ mean tripping over lumps of deadwood and tumbling down an embankment. Lucky for him then, he wasn't feeling very ninja-like. What he was, was cold, wet, alone and miserable while lying in scraps of rotten foliage and mud.

His right shoe was missing, his shirt torn, his hair-band broken and to top it all off...? It was getting dark.

"I hate you." Iruka groused to the trees, to the sky, to himself and the world in general. None saw fit to answer back.

Pushing up on his elbows, Iruka took a long look at his bare foot. After hitting that one rock on the way down, he'd thought for sure something would be broken. No discolouration, no swelling, nothing seemed to hurt... he wiggled his toes. It... it really was alright.

"Oh thank Kami," he sighed.

Of course if he _had_ broken something, it would have meant no D-ranked missions for a week or more once back in Konoha. Not that he was complaining, cause really, who _wouldn't_ want to do D-ranks?

"Not me," Iruka mumbled, finally crawling from his muddy bed and shaking himself off. "Oh no, I love chasing cats, and walking dogs, and weeding..." he paused. "Where the hell am I?"

Oh, he was _so_ screwed.

Not only was the sun setting, but the hovering canopy was so thick he could barely see the moon! How in the name of the Hokage was he supposed to use the constellations as guidance if he couldn't see them? Wasn't it bad enough he'd lost his pack in the fall? He had no compass, no magnets, no sewing needles or razor blades, and he had never even owned a watch let alone worn one. How the heck was he supposed to find north?

_Think Umino... think._

"Moss!" Iruka whooped and stumbled over to the nearest tree trunk. Back at the academy they'd been told that moss tended to grow more on the north side of trees, because it was usually more shaded and moist then on the south. He glanced at the mossy trunk, walking carefully around its girth, and felt his moment of elation begin to waver. The entire trunk was covered in the greenish-gray growth. Iruka sighed. "...stupid tree."

"What did it do?"

Iruka lurched around, kunai in hand, eyes narrowing at the shadows. "W-who's there?"

Silence answered his question; an owl hooting, rodents scrounging through the undergrowth. It was enough to make even the most paranoid ninja believe he'd imagined the interruption, and Iruka slipped the kunai back into his pouch. That was when the voice spoke again.

"I am."

Iruka bristled at the response, his stance shifting to accommodate not only the location but also the distance between them. "And who the hell are you?" he shouted, using the distraction to slip out some shuriken instead.

"...Nobody."

There was a rustle in the canopy above and before Iruka could even consider throwing his weapons, a shadow dropped down. The form crouched before him, hand darting out to clasp his own and stall his attack. "You don't want to do that." The figure said dismissively before letting go.

Iruka gasped, his eyes going wide at the sight of those two sunken ebony hollows surrounded by ivory white. "You're... you're..." he stuttered unable to look away from the mask. His eyes traced over the crimson swirls, the design marking this shinobi not only as ANBU, but as _the_ Hound. Swallowing the lump that had firmly lodged it's self at the back of his throat, he finally got out, "You're... just a kid!"

The ANBU crossed his arms and huffed. "Your point being?"

"Well, you can't... I mean..." Iruka pointed lamely at the boys chest-plate and arm-guards. He could practically feel the ANBU's eyes narrow, daring him to finish. "S-sorry." He took an unconscious step back. "I didn't mean, it's just... you surprised me."

"_Ninja_ don't allow themselves to be surprised." The ANBU retaliated.

Iruka bristled. "That's not true! Ninja are just better at hiding their surprise. I..."

He was interrupted by a snort.

"You!" Iruka growled and stopped himself before he did something stupid. Something like pitching forward and strangling that smug bastard to death! Instead, he closed his eyes and begun counting backwards from thirty. Logically, he knew this was just as stupid as attacking the other boy, but, well, the boy was a Konoha ANBU, so Iruka trusted he wouldn't kill a fellow comrade. Well... he hoped anyway.

As he reached twenty-three, something warm pressed against his forehead. In an instant Iruka's eyes snapped open, kunai palmed and ready to attack. He paused, and blinked—his vision going cross-eyed as he followed the boys extended arm, up to a gloved hand and lithe uncovered fingers. The ANBU boy was... poking him?

"You're dead." The boy commented, voice emotionless.

"W-what... why would... what's _wrong_ with you?" Iruka stuttered, stumbling back wide-eyed and afraid. He knew ANBU were notorious for their eccentricities, and could even accept that the Hound was probably the same, no matter how young he was. But that didn't mean he was prepared for it. People just didn't _say_ those sort of things.

"Who knows?" The ANBU's mask tilted to the side, a curious cat-like motion. "Why?"

"B-because you don't... you don't just go around _doing_ and _saying_ things like that." Iruka balled his hands into fists and glared. "It's mean, and it's wrong."

"I'm ANBU." The other boy answered as though that were enough.

"It doesn't matter!" Iruka all but shouted. "I'm a Konoha ninja too! You're not supposed to—to say things like that to your comrades!" He wasn't about to admit it, but being told he was dead by some ANBU—some shadow of a person—kinda really freakin' scared him!

In a bored gesture, the ANBU shrugged.

Iruka huffed, fingers unfurling. "You're really annoying, you know that?"

"That's what others tell me," the boy shrugged again. "Why are you out here?"

"Um..." Iruka faltered, the question taking him by surprise. "Well," he glanced at the ground, suddenly very interested in the grass between his feet. If he told the other boy the truth he'd look like an idiot! "I-I'm..." he stalled. "I, uh... I had a mission, and got separated from my team?"

"Was that a question?" The ANBU boy asked, clearly amused.

"No?" Iruka replied and cringed.

"Was _that_ a question?"

"Maybe?" Iruka sighed, his whole stance deflating. "I did—get separated from my team I mean. We were on a retrieval mission to find some old geezers missing jewellery, and uh, these ninja attacked us."

"Ninja?"

"Yeah," Iruka said excitedly. "Sensei fought them off, but she was hurt during the fight. It was really cool, they had no chance, the wimps! So anyway, I was voted to get the water, but I uh, tripped, and so now I'm here, and they're... somewhere... not here."

"You're lost." It wasn't a question.

"I am not!" Iruka pouted. "I'm just... I'm..."

The ANBU made a disbelieving sound deep in his throat, almost as though he were trying not to laugh and Iruka felt himself bristle for the umpteenth time. Folding his arms defensively over his chest, he growled. "I am _not_ lost."

"Sure you're not, kid."

"Who you callin' kid?" Iruka fumed. He stared at the unresponsive ANBU a moment longer before throwing his hands up, turning on his heels and storming off. "Just leave me alone already!"

Several minutes later Iruka finally gave up the childish act and let his shoulders sag. He _was_ lost. He was lost and cold and alone... again. How could he have been so stupid? Not just because he'd tripped over and fallen down that hill, getting himself separated from his team and in the process lost. But also because he'd ran away from that infuriating _boy_. From the ANBU _Hound_.

Even he could admit when he'd really screwed up, and this time he had.

If he'd been thinking at all, he would have just asked for directions, or help, or some water. Hell, he could have been back at camp by now, or even the village! But once again he wasn't thinking, he was just annoyed and angry and embarrassed—an immature brat just like sensei always said.

"So, so stupid." Iruka mumbled, turning to the nearest tree and plonking down beside it. He drew his knees up against his chest, wrapped his arms around his calves and thighs and let his head fall forward. If he didn't die out here in the forest, he'd probably die of embarrassment tomorrow when whoever the Hokage sent to find him, found him. He really hoped it wasn't Mizu-kun's team—Mizuki would never let him live it down.

"Hey, kid." Iruka heard the voice from somewhere above only seconds before the ANBU dropped down and sat beside him. "Mind if I join you?"

"Doesn't matter," Iruka mumbled morosely. "You did anyways." Turning his head to the side, his cheek now resting on his knees, Iruka half-heartedly glared. "Why are _you_ here?"

The ANBU shrugged. "You looked like you could use the company."

"That's not... that's not what I..." Iruka sighed and shook his head. He'd never figure ANBU out, they were just too weird. Everything always seemed like some sort of 'underneath the underneath' crap—a quote he'd heard some of the older shinobi use. He really hated that quote.

"You're right," Iruka shrugged. "I could use the company. I... I don't like the dark all that much."

"Ninja don't get scared." The other boy jibed.

"I'm not scared!" Iruka shot back tersely. "Besides, Hokage-sama said that that's a load of hogswallop. All ninja get scared, that's what makes us human. And... I am _not_ scared. I just don't like the dark."

Beside him the ANBU remained silent. It actually seemed as though he were mulling over the genin's words before finally tilting his head and asking, "Why?"

"Why I don't like the dark?" Iruka clarified.

The other boy nodded.

"Too many ghosts."

"You believe in ghosts?" The ANBU shifted, hollow eyes now boring down.

Iruka stared back, wondering if he was expected to give some sort of profound answer, or if he was about to be mocked. He couldn't really tell, there was only that curious head-tilt-thing the other boy seemed to like doing. Deciding he'd take the question simply for what it was, he shrugged. "No. I... well... I guess so. Memories more like."

At this the other nodded, and gave a slight grunt of acceptance.

_Weird. _ Iruka's mind sing-songed.

He bit his lip nervously, unsure how to exactly broach the next subject. He didn't want to seem ungrateful or anything, or well... like he were using the boy, but he really wanted to get back to camp. Finally, deciding to just clear his throat and get it over with, Iruka turned a deceptively cheerful smile on his ANBU companion.

"So..." he battered his eyelashes innocently. "Could you maybe... help me get back to the village? Or my camp? You could stay there for the night, with us, if you did. I'm sure sensei wouldn't mind."

"Sorry, kid." The ANBU boy shook his head and sighed. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." Iruka blinked. He shifted slightly, staring at nothing in particular, unsure of what else to say. He hadn't been expecting the ANBU to say no, because, well... _ANBU_. Weren't they supposed to be all elite and stuff? That meant they were supposed to help, right?

_But they're not infallible. _ Iruka berated himself. Maybe... he turned, sat a little straighter and ran his eyes over the boy's lanky form. "Are you, um... _hurt_ ANBU-san?"

"No."

Iruka raised an unconvinced brow, but said nothing more.

Facing forward again, with only the occasional glance to his side, Iruka tried to figure out exactly what could be wrong with the other boy. From what he could see, the ANBU wasn't bleeding—at least not externally. And he seemed to move okay, so most likely nothing was broken. Maybe it was chakra depletion? He'd heard from his instructors at the academy and his jounin sensei that the older shinobi often pushed themselves too hard. Or, Iruka's mind mused, maybe it was some sort of macho bullcrap.

He snorted, blushing when the ANBU turned towards him, and quickly looked away.

With a small cough he ventured, "So... what now?"

"Now..." the ANBU replied, beginning to remove his arm-guards. "We sleep. Are you cold?"

Iruka eyed they boy as he unfastened certain sections of his chest-plate and answered slowly. "A little..." He wasn't about to start complaining, since he was sure he'd reached his immaturity quota for the month, but that didn't stop the sarcastic _'not that it matters'_ being added in his head.

Even if he was cold, there was nothing he could do. He'd lost his pack in the fall, and the ANBU boy certainly wasn't hiding any blankets anywhere in that armour.

"Here," a hand clasped around Iruka's bicep, jerking him from his thoughts.

"W-what are you doing?" Iruka squeaked, shooting the ANBU a suspicious glare. "Hey—"

"C'mere," The ANBU interrupted and tugged.

"Um... no?" Iruka tried tugging back.

"Look." The boy spoke in a tone that was obviously used to being obeyed. "Since we're both spending the night out here, we might as well keep each other warm."

Iruka looked at the ANBU in silent horror. Was he _serious_? Keep each other warm? What the _hell_ did that mean!? He was about to voice every single one of his doubts, when the grip on his arm tightened and a second hand looped around his waist dragging him over and into the ANBU's lap.

"Ah! What the hell!?" Iruka panicked, squirming in the embrace. "Hey, let me go!"

"Stop making a fuss." The ANBU grunted, pinning Iruka in place with his limbs. "The cold will kill you if you don't keep warm. Just... go to sleep or something. I'll keep watch."

Iruka stilled, then half turned in the ANBU's embrace. "Keep watch? But you're... _not_ injured." He blinked. Okay, that hadn't exactly been the protest he wanted to make.

"Doesn't matter." The ANBU shrugged. "I've already set traps, we'll be safe. I promise."

"O-okay." Iruka nodded, still more than a little hesitant. He frowned, and turned forward again, shuffling about in an attempt to make himself at least comfortable. It was bad enough he was sitting in another boys lap, but now he was _blushing_. Kami-sama this was really embarrassing!

His eyes widened when the arms around his torso tightened.

It took several minutes of sitting absolutely still, and another of pretending he wasn't sitting in someone else's lap, before Iruka felt himself gradually give in to the warm embrace. He shifted once more, testing, and allowed his head to rest against the other boys shoulder. Glancing up, his eyes met nothing but ivory.

"You know," Iruka wrestled his arm free and reached out, gently tapping the ANBU's ceramic cheek. "You can take this off. I won't look."

He winced when the ANBU's body tensed. "I... I can't."

"Oh, okay." Iruka nodded, lowing his hand. "I didn't mean anything by it. I... Well I just thought maybe it would be more comfortable, without it. Just for the night?"

He felt the other boys body shift uncomfortably, his muscles taut and posture cautious. "You won't look?"

"No." Iruka shook his head reassuringly, and even closed his eyes. "I promise."

A few seconds later and the arm looped around his right side slid free. There was a rustle of fabric and then the arm was back, snaking around his waist and pulling him even closer.

Breath lightly ghosted across the nape of his neck, and Iruka could barely restrain the resulting shiver. "Better?" He asked, opening both eyes slowly while remembering to keep his gaze straight ahead.

The ANBU hummed in response, and curtly nodded. After a moment he dipped forward and whispered against Iruka's ear. "Now will you go to sleep?"

"Sure..." Iruka smiled, and let his eyelids once again drift closed.

It was nice, he mused. In a weird sort of way. He wasn't accustomed to the feeling of being held, of being protected and watched out for. Not since _that_ night. And while he would never admit it aloud, he felt as though for the first time in a long time, he wasn't quite so afraid of the dark. He was _safe_.

"Thank you." Iruka murmured, and before the ANBU's soft, barely hummed response could reach him, he was fast asleep.


	2. Nice To Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, before I go, do you like... have a name or something?"

"Iruka...?"

Iruka snorted in his sleep, his face scrunching up in annoyance as he rolled over onto his side.

"Iruka-kun...?"

He groaned, curling further in on himself. _Just five more minutes, mum._

"Hey, Iruka-kun! Wake up, man."

Iruka's eyelids flew open, his body jerking into an upright position. It took a couple of more minutes for his brain to catch up, but once it did, he blearily blinked at the surprised face of his teammate.

"Ko-kun?" Iruka yawned. "What're you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here?" The other boy, Kotetsu, replied incredulously. "Iruka-kun, you've been missing all night! What are _you_ doing here?"

"All... night?" Iruka repeated confused, scrubbing his sleep addled eyes with the palms of his hands. "Oh!" The genin jumped to his feet and spun around. He remembered getting separated from his team after they were attacked by a couple of missing-nins, and then falling down that embankment and losing his pack. He also remembered a certain annoying ANBU boy following him around in the dark and then...

Iruka abruptly ended his train of thought, blushing crimson.

"Hey, Iruka-kun... You alright?" His friend leant forward. "You're all red. You got a fever or something?"

"No, no." Iruka quickly shook his head. "Kotetsu-kun," Iruka turned, criticising the area around them. "You didn't happen to see anyone else here when you came looking, did you?"

"Nope." Kotetsu shook his head. "Why?"

"Uh, no reason." Iruka lied. He turned back to the tree, looking at the base where the ANBU's body would have been leaning and was amazed at how untouched it looked. It was almost as if he had never been there. Even some of Iruka's own tracks had been covered.

"So," Iruka's teammate broke the silence. "Did'cha sleep out here all night by yourself?"

"Well, uh..." Iruka hesitated. If the place had been cleaned, then obviously the ANBU boy didn't want anyone to know he'd been there. Scratching the bridge of his nose nervously, Iruka nodded. "Yeah."

"That's so cool!" Kotetsu pumped a fist into the air. "Wait till we tell Zumo, he's gonna be really jealous. They won't even let us camp as a three man cell without sensei, and you get to go out all by yourself."

Iruka gave his teammate an odd look. "It wasn't by choice, ya'know."

Kotetsu hummed, obviously ignoring the minor details and turned, tugging Iruka's sleeve. "I came from that direction. So we better get going before you have to spend another night out here."

Iruka nodded, and followed his teammate as he walked off.

They each stumbled over the different root systems, and weaved around the too dense shrubbery. Looking around, Iruka partly hoped to catch sight of the ANBU boy, while also hoping he'd notice some sort of familiar landmark. He figured he'd just have to trust his friends navigational skills, because he had no clue where they were.

He really hoped he wouldn't have to recount the whole ordeal in—_edited_—detail, because if he did, his sensei was bound to chew his ass out for being such a klutz.

Sensing the other boys eyes scrutinizing him, Iruka turned. "You want something, Ko-kun?"

"Nope," Kotetsu shook his head then gave Iruka a thoughtful expression. "Well, sorta. I was wondering... were you afraid? Or, I dunno... did'cha get bit, or fall, or break anything? Anything interesting happen at all?"

"Um, no." Iruka looked away, hoping his teammate couldn't tell he was lying. "Not really."

Truthfully, he'd been terrified at first. He hated the dark and he'd had no food, or water or anything to use as a compass. Plus he'd been alone. He'd never really done well on his own, always seeking attention for just that reason. But then... well then it hadn't been so bad.

Biting his lip, Iruka tugged at his friends sleeve. "Hey, Ko-kun?" He stopped walking. "I think I forgot something back at the tree, wait here a sec okay? I'll be right back!"

Without waiting for a reply, Iruka spun on his heels and quickly ran back the way they'd just come. He slowed down slightly as he neared his destination, eyes immediately darting to the shadows, hoping to see something he'd missed the first time he looked. Finally, giving up on finding the ANBU hidden somewhere amongst the undergrowth, Iruka glanced up.

There, on one of the highest branches, sat a certain ivory-masked boy.

"Hi!" Iruka smiled and waved.

Tilting his head to the side, the ANBU slowly waved back with a small salute. He dropped to the ground in a crouch before rising to full height. "Yo."

"Hey!" Iruka gasped and pointed. "You're old!"

The ANBU crossed his arms over his chest plate, and stared down with two emotionless ebony hollows. "Not. Amused."

"Hmm, really?" Iruka grinned, surprisingly unfazed by the ANBU's menacing display. "Cause I am. You know you've got grey hair, right?"

"It's silver." The other boy whined, a pout evident by his tone.

"If you say so..." Iruka replied airily. He was about to say something more, having way too much fun teasing the ANBU, when his teammates shout to hurry up cut him off. Smiling sheepishly he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Um, that's Kotetsu. My teammate." He explained.

The ANBU nodded slowly, head once again tilting to the side. The tiny motions were almost like a language of their own. Iruka could distinctly tell when the ANBU was amused, curious and even disbelieving. All without ever seeing the other boys face. And now he was sure he was being silently asked, 'well?'.

"Uh..." Iruka cleared his throat, blushing. "So, I gotta go, but, um... I just wanted to say thank you, and um... yeah." He bit his lip.

The ANBU boy nodded, his neck extending slightly, giving the impression he was grinning under the mask. "Maa... it was nothing."

"No," Iruka shook his head. "I was a brat, and you... well, anyways, thanks."

For a moment the ANBU said nothing, did nothing, and then he reached up and scratched the hair at the scruff of his neck. "You're welcome?"

Iruka beamed brightly, his eyes widening with the expression. "So, before I go, do you like, have a name or something?" He almost hit himself in the head when he remembered that this was an _ANBU_. One of the most elite shinobi in all of Fire Country. _The_ Hound. Of course he wasn't going to give a real name. "Sorry," Iruka quickly amended. "I shouldn't have asked that."

The ANBU boy stared at him curiously, the hand he'd been using to scratch his neck now casually hooked into the side of his chest plate. Iruka had the distinct feeling he was being sized up, the ANBU going over everything he'd seen and heard in the past twenty-four hours. The mask never moved, the boys stance never shifting, but after a few discernable moments, the air seemed to clear.

"I shouldn't... it's against the rules."

"I'm sorry." Iruka repeated. "I really didn't mean it. Sensei says I sometimes talk before I think, or forget to think... or just don't bother. Uh, well, she says I talk too much really, but so does everybody else so I guess maybe I do, but I only do it when I'm... I'm..." Iruka paused, eyes going wide. He made a choking noise in the back of his throat and winced. "Sorry, I'm doing that... talking thing."

"You're nervous." The ANBU nodded.

"No!" Iruka started, hands held up and waving. "No, I'm not, really!"

The other boy shrugged, his mask tilting in a 'I'm going to agree with you to make you feel better, but really, who do you think you're kidding?' kind of way. It made Iruka want to bristle, but when he realized the boy was right, he felt his cheeks heat up even more.

"So, anyway..." Iruka shifted awkwardly. He had to leave soon or else his teammate would come looking for him. But he didn't want to go without saying goodbye, and maybe... well he wasn't really sure. "You can call me Iruka."

"Like the mammal?" The ANBU asked, evidently amused.

"Yes," Iruka growled. "Like the mammal."

The ANBU snorted.

After a moment where Iruka just knew he was being silently laughed at, the other boy cleared his throat. That one hand again rose to scratch the nape of his neck. Iruka realized it was a nervous habit and smiled, encouraging, waiting to see what the boy would say.

"I'm not supposed to-"

"Oh!" Iruka waved his hands in the air again, cutting the ANBU off mid sentence. "I didn't tell you my name so you'd tell me yours. I was just, um... being polite, I guess. I understand," he offered a smile. "You're ANBU, of course you can't say."

"Kakashi." The ANBU replied.

"Huh?" Iruka blinked.

"My name. Call me Kakashi." He held out a hand.

Iruka took it numbly, completely shocked. Maybe it was a code name? Scarecrow? He snorted. "Nice to meet you Kakashi-san."

"Likewise, Iruka-san." The ANBU bowed ever so slightly, renewing Iruka's blush.

When they parted, Iruka threw the other boy—Kakashi, he did an inner happy dance—a suspicious look. "What happen to the rules?"

"Made to be broken." The ANBU shrugged. Then quickly added, "Just don't tell anyone."

"I won't." Iruka assured. He heard cussing through the clearing and realized his teammate had finally gotten impatient and was coming back to get him. Quickly turning to the ANBU, to Kakashi, he bowed. "Well, I gotta go, my friend is coming to get me. Maybe I'll see you around, Kakashi-san?"

"Maybe," Kakashi nodded.

"Great." Iruka beamed. "Uh... thanks again!" He shouted, spun around and took off through the forest.

Darting past his teammate, Iruka snagged the genin's collar and laughed. "C'mon!"

Kotetsu quickly broke free and launched himself at the brunette, knuckling Iruka's head in retaliation. "Where the hell were you?"

"I said I forgot something," Iruka scowled, spinning himself and his teammate in circles trying to dislodge him. "Come on Kotetsu, we gotta get moving. Knock it off!"

"Don't know why you're in such a hurry," Kotetsu grinned. "Sensei said if you didn't come back with somethin' broken, she was makin' ya clean the academy lavatories for a whole week!"

With a growl, Iruka kicked out and knocked his teammate away. After that, they continued walking, Iruka throwing his friend several curious glances. Kotetsu raised a brow and Iruka quickly glanced away, rubbing the bridge of his nose self-consciously. Finally, he turned. "She was really that worried about me, huh?"

Kotetsu shrugged. "It was dark, ya'know? We all were."

Feeling the corner of his lips quirk, Iruka quickly began walking again. He knocked shoulders with his friend, and cracked up laughing when the boy gave a yelp of surprise, tumbling over.

 

_fin_

 

____spacer____

art work by [Demona](http://countlessdreams.com)


End file.
